The best day ever!
by Arisa Takutomo
Summary: Just a usual day at school turns into amazing adventure with GD and BIGBANG! :D (Updating ASAP!)
1. Author's Note!

Hi guys!

Today I'm back with a custom story! :)  
>I hope ya'll know the one and only G-Dragon cause he's gonna be part of this story!<br>And so will my lovely friend/bestie Martha Pikachu9516 ! Our classmates included in the start as well! And later on there are gonna be more people included!

Come on and join us on our adventure and see what happens, who we meet and what else we do there! :3

I'll try to update ASAP! ;)

And so you know, I'd like you to comment of what do you think about this when the real thing is gonna be posted! :3

P.S. Have fun reading it when it comes out! :D


	2. Chapter 1

I walked upstairs to my homeroom. I casually walked past the music class (where something amazing will happen...), then the german class and only then I entered the homeroom. I got greeted by my classmates and my bestie, Martha. She was not in a very good mood as she usually is because of getting up early this morning. And I was the same.  
>We had a little chat about what are we gonna do after classes and about our music class assignment where we should have to our favorite songs. Of course I picked ''A Boy'' by G- Dragon, cause it's my favorite song of all time. Martha had picked her favorite song too, it was originally sung by G-Dragon as well.<br>So we also talked about that and sang some parts of the songs as both looked forward to the music lesson although we weren't sure if the teacher will allow us to perform it with the music.

A little later was the brake before the music lesson. We entered the class and went to our seats. We were sitting together, as always, and we were getting ready for the lesson.  
>The bell rang and the teacher still wasn't attending to start the lesson cause she wasn't in the classroom at all. Everybody looked around waiting for the teacher and suddenly, our class teacher appeared, saying, that the music teacher is ill and won't be a attending to the class but there's a substitute for her. She also asked our Chinese classmate, Sammi, to go outside of the class cause they got some things to talk about.<br>After she left, we were sitting like that and waiting for the substitute teacher to get into the class. After good 5 minutes of waiting he entered. He was wearing one of his famous outfits with **THE BLACK HAT**.

Martha's and my jaws dropped to the floor once we saw who he was.  
>Everybody went quiet and he smiled a little before introducing himself. ''Hello everyone... I'm your substitute teacher and everyone calls me G-Dragon.'' He was talking in English of course.<br>''Be cool, be cool...'' I whispered to Martha and tried to calm her from screaming out her happiness of seeing one of her favorite singers in front of the class.  
>''I think I'm gonna faint...'' She whispered back.<br>''Me too... Maybe we should leave the class for a second...''  
>Suddenly everyone was looking at us. ''Say something... We're not gonna show our crappy English to him!'' Emily demanded and we both gulped.<br>Martha suddenly turned speechless, she was too happy and scared at the same time and so was I. If I would try to talk casually to him, I'd probably scream out his name and faint.  
>I sighed quietly and talked into the quietest voice I've ever talked. ''My classmates don't speak proper English... So my friend and I will translate for you...'' I bet he barely heard what I was saying.<br>He came closer to us and smiled. ''Alright then. Maybe we should start with the homework you had for today...'' He had heard me clearly and I looked at Martha. She nodded a little.  
>''Then I'll go first. We're supposed to perform our favorite song today...'' I walked to the front of the class.<br>I had calmed down and I thought why the hell I shouldn't go first? So I did, Martha sang some parts together with me since she knew the lyrics so well to every song GD has. Then, Martha gathered all her crap together and sung the song she had picked - ''Body''.  
>After the song GD moved to the front of the class with a smile on his face. ''I'd like to know your names ladies... I think we got some talking to do... But now, is there anyone else who wants to perform today?''<br>We both nodded after he finished the sentences that were meant to us and half of the class raised their hands. ''We all like the same song mostly, so we are gonna sing it together! Can we? '' Of course they said it a little bit wrongly but I just can't write it like that...  
>Anyways, the lesson ended before everyone got to sing the first chorus and they started to leave the class. Martha and me stayed into the class as he had been said a little earlier.<br>''So what are your names...?'' He asked after we all had sat down.  
>''I'm Ruth and this person here is Martha.'' I smiled a little and introduced us to him.<br>''You both have wonderful names.'' He smiled a little and pulled out his phone, calling someone. He was speaking Korean, we didn't understand, only Martha knew different words and phrases.  
>She translated what she understood and putting it all together we could believe what he was talking about.<p>

* * *

><p>Well, the chapter 1 is done... Let's see what I can do with the second one... :3<p> 


	3. Chapter 2

GD put the phone away after finishing talking on it and turned to us. ''I will say it directly if you don't mind... '' He smiled and looked at us, '' You two are going to Korea with me!''

First, we were silent as our brain was processing what he just had said. GD looked at our faces, watching our reactions. Then, as I was about to turn to Martha, I felt her hand clutching onto mine and pulling me down along with her as she had fainted right in front of GD. He catched her easily and waited for her to wake.  
>While that was happening, I knew she's alright and jumped around the whole classroom. When Martha woke up the first thing she saw was GD's face and that warm smile of his. He helped her to stand up and she joined me on jumping like crazy. GD watched us for a while, then he joined us (Why the hell not?). We all were jumping like that for a long time until Martha and I realized that we have a lesson now. GD as a teacher didn't let us go and we obeyed of course. We had a long chat about tomorrow, when our dreams will come true.<p>

~The next day. Early morning~

I got up early and got dressed. I called Martha so she can get up too and have enough time to get ready. We both were so excited for today because we're leaving to Korea! After a little time of fangirling, we hung up and I got my suitcase packed already and I was ready to go.  
>I walked to Martha's house since that was the place where we all were supposed to meet. GD was already there and was waiting for us. Our timing was that good that we both got into his car at the same time while the driver was putting our bags and suitcases into the second car. Our parents were in a different car, having an awkward silence in between them.<br>We had fun time during the long ride to the airport. When we arrived, there were paparazzi everywhere. The paparazzi took pictures of us and GD together. We got inside the airport, there were more paparazzi and after 15 minutes of posing for cameras we were able to get into private plane air shed where his plane was. Before we got inside it, we said our last goodbye's to our families because we probably will never see them again.  
>A little later our plane disappeared from their sight.<p>

~Few hours of flying~

We had fun time during the flight. Once we got into the plane there was Taeyang and Gaho as our surprise. Taeyang took care of Martha. They both were chatting and laughing while GD and I were playing with Gaho.  
>When we landed we all got out of the plane and were greeted by TOP and Daesung. Then we all together went to explore the amazing city we now shall consider our home, Seoul.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Hey! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! The next chapter will be on a little bit later but I hope that this chapter will be on later today. I'm not sure but anything's possible, right? :)<em>


	4. Chapter 3

We have been walking around the city for couple of hours now. We decided to get a snack. First, we all wanted to go to different places but somehow we managed to get a compromise. So we got ourselves some food and sweets as well.  
>TOP wasn't talking much but he was staring a lot at us. Daesung was talkative and made us all laugh. He even bought us some flowers and was acting like a gentleman. GD and Taeyang were acting jealous. We all had much fun.<br>It was already night time and this was the time for us to split. TOP and Daesung left us after the fun dinner we had at the fanciest restaurant in Seoul. Taeyang and Martha went to the amusement park to go for a ride on roller coasters. Meanwhile GD and I were going to his place where I am supposed to stay tonight.  
>Suddenly my phone was buzzing and my Chinese classmate, Sammi was calling. She was asking where Martha and I are. I told her that she'll never see us again because we are in Korea and we are gonna be living here for the rest of our lives. I hung up and I had to get out of the car, because we had arrived.<br>Gaho was already there and he greeted us happily. A little later we all went to sleep because the flight was very tiring for all of us.  
>Martha and Taeyang were having the time of their lives at the roller coasters; they went for a few more rides and then went to Taeyang's apartment where they got greeted by Taeyang's dog, Boss. They went to sleep as well; this was a tiring day for all of us.<p>

~The next morning~

I woke up by the wonderful smell of coffee. I sat up and looked around. I found myself into GD's bed, and then memories of yesterday flushed into my mind. As I was about to get out of the bed, the bedroom door quietly opened and GD, not looking at the bed, walked in. ''Good morning…'' I said and smiled, he didn't notice me at first. I sighed and threw a pillow towards him. I got a perfect headshot and he turned around, ''Good morning to you too!'' He threw the pillow back and we both laughed starting the most epic pillow fight ever!

Meanwhile, Martha was waking up not any time soon which gave Taeyang some time to get ready and make everything perfect for today as it was Martha's b-day. He got some roses and a cup of cocoa and piece of favorite cake for her breakfast and rose petals leading the way to the kitchen. He played one of her favorite songs to wake her up, and he succeeded. She woke up and hugged her pillow but something felt wrong. She looked at her pillow, there was a little note, saying that she should follow the rose petals. And so she did walking through whole apartment to the kitchen. Taeyang was successfully hidden in the bathroom. The breakfast was on the table with rose petals around it. Martha squealed and got right into it eating and drinking everything right away. The next note was on the fridge. It said her to go to the living room. Taeyang was sitting on the couch just like he wouldn't know anything about what's going on. Martha entered the living room with a loud ''Good Morning!'' to her 'soon to be' boyfriend. Taeyang gave her the cutest smile ever and pulled out a bouquet of her favorite flowers and said in the sexiest voice ever, ''Happy birthday!''

~Later that day~

~Recording Studio, YG Entertainment~

GD and I practically ran into the building since we were late. We were supposed to look after the decorations and how everything is going to be. I was in charge of foods and what to give her a present.

Everyone was getting ready, Taeyang had called us that they're coming and I was getting into the one of the surprises. Everything was ready, ''I hope she'll like this… But I'm not sure about that…'' I sighed and received a warm hug from GD, ''Everything's perfect. You said she likes Pikachu, so why the hell she wouldn't like it?'' GD smiled at me and nodded. ''She'll like it.''

''B-Day girl in the building, B-Day girl in the building!'' Daesung yelled and we all got ready to greet her. Once she entered the recording studio, we all jumped and yelled ''PIKACHUUU!'' And everyone was wearing their Pikachu onesies but Martha was dressed in cutest of them all.

We had fun time at the studio fooling around and laughing because of Daesung until GD decided to bring one of the surprises out.  
>''Let's go to the ice rink!'' He suggested and everyone agreed.<br>''But I didn't bring my skates!'' Martha whined and I was secretly calling Seungri to get ready. Everybody else just pulled her into the car and I joined.

Once we arrived at the ice rink, we got our skates on and all of went skating.  
>It had been a little while after we started skating, the lights went out. Then there was the spotlight on Martha and the gates where usually the ice making thing comes out. The gates opened and a person in a panda costume(SEUNGRI) came out pushing a table on wheels. On the table, there was Martha's favorite cake with candles on it. She made a wish and blew the candles and everyone was cheering.<p>

After eating that huge cake we danced and skate all around having the time of our lives. A little earlier than we should, GD and I left since the next will be busy for us two. (You'll know about that later… ^^) Martha and Taeyang were leaving with the last guests they had and headed back to Taeyang's apartment where the Magic will happen.

* * *

><p><em>Hiiii! I have made my return with another chapter!<em>

_ I have started the special MarthaxTaeyang chapter quickly describing what happened at the night and why GD and I are gonna be busy the next day. :3 _

_Hope you all enjoyed! R&R please! No Flames please, as usual! :]_


	5. Chapter 4

~ Next Morning ~

Next morning I woke up late. Since the bedroom was on the 2nd floor, I walked downstairs.  
>I don't know why, but I stopped in the middle of staircase when I heard Taeyang's monologue about last night. After a little GD's voice interrupted with a question and the monologue continued. I didn't care to turn on my brain and think about what they were talking, so I continued my way downstairs. I walked past them, greeting them cheerfully and getting a kiss from Ji. Taeyang smiled at me and I continued my way to the kitchen where TOP was sleeping on the table as he had been awaken a little bit earlier than he was used to thanks to Daesung who was now squeezing him to death, that sorry he was. I raised an eyebrow for that and got some food from the fridge.<br>Later on we got greeted by sleepy heads Seungri and Martha who were in hurry as they slept in.  
>In Martha's case that was her and Taeyang's fault for having so much fun. (Sorry, I had to add that…. ^^)<br>Anyways, they quickly got ready, grabbed some food and we all left to see another BigBang's practice.

~ Few hours later ~

They were having a break after few hours of shooting and practicing their lines. Taeyang was the only one shooting currently and all watched from aside. He cleared his throat few times before saying TAEYANG CABARET. We all laughed, of course. After shooting, he was greeted by a tight hug from Martha.

~In the evening~

I was getting ready for the party. I was wearing a black dress with some golden accessories. Jiyong was wearing a fancy tux and he also couldn't live without some jewels.  
>A little later I met up with Martha at the studio as the text message said and couldn't recognize her when I saw her. She had completely transformed from a tomboy into a princess. She was wearing all white. It suited her. ,, Wow, you look amazing! Taeyang will flip once he sees you.'' She smiled, looking at herself in the mirror. I got a text message all of a sudden. I checked it and it was from Jiyong. ,, Where should we pick you ladies up?'' I smiled and sent him the address of the studio and we waited outside. After a while a white limo pulled up, Jiyong and Taeyang stepped out, looking like yin and yang, the same as me and Martha. Taeyang and Martha went for the angelic look, while Jiyong and I went for the devilish black.<br>We got into the limo and took off to the party. The whole YG family was there, including ''Papa YG''. The music was awesome and everyone crowded around the BIGBANG crew to congratulate them on their performance. I noticed how cute Martha and Taeyang looked from the side. They were both great dancers with a good voice and they were just made for each other.  
>Meanwhile I longingly glanced at Jiyong, who was having fun on his own, drinking with the guys while flirting with the other girls. It almost seems like he forgot about me and like this thing what we've had between us never existed either. I felt… hurt. . ,, Wanna dance?'' A familiar voice spoke to me. I looked up and saw no one else, but Daesung, holding out his hand. ,, I'd like to, but I-I don't know how…'' I frowned. He laughed:,, Neither can I, but there's a first time for everything, right?'' He took my hand and we walked over to the dance floor. I actually enjoyed myself and danced like there's no tomorrow. I was feeling natural, cause we both sucked at dancing. It felt… good.<br>Suddenly he was pushed to the floor. It was Jiyong and he looked mad. ,, Back off, she's mine…'' He snarled. I pushed him back:,, Leave him alone! At least he knows that I exist…'' He frowned:,, So do I…'' I glared:,, Just like you know how to flirt with other girls!'' Tears were burning my eyes, but I tried avoiding showing him that I'm weak like that. Martha stepped in and taking my hand, took me to the bathrooms to clean me up and let me cry it out. The last thing I saw was Taeyang helping Daesung up and looking disappointed at Jiyong:,, Not cool, man…''

*Martha's POV*

I got a damp tissue to wipe off her smudged makeup:,, He'll get his karma soon enough…'' She looked at me, sniffling:,, What do you mean?'' I smirked:,, There's a rumor roaming around that Kiko's been spotted snoopin' around Jiyong again, so she's the main distraction for him to move on with you. So we'll do everyone a favor and get her out of the way… If you get what I mean…'' She grabbed my wrist with a gasp:,, No! I mean I hate her, but… I think it's a bit… extreme… And I don't wanna go to jail anytime soon either…'' I sighed:,, You're right… I went a bit overboard…'' She seemed relieved, but I felt bad lying to her, but I'd feel even worse if I wouldn't do anything about it and leave her like that…

*Daesung's POV, What's going on while the ladies are in the bathroom*

I got up and looked Jiyong. ''What's wrong? We were just dancing...''Jiyong inturrupted. ''She's mine, not yours...And that's that!'' I sighed. Yeah, I liked her but I would never take her away from Jiyong. ''Hyung...'' I started. ''I get that but you just ignored her and I thought that...'' ''Daesung, just ignore him, he's drunk..'' Taeyang put his hand on my shoulder and I nodded. ''Alright then...'' Jiyong was close to let all his anger out on me but somehow he managed not to do it and just walk away.

*Back to Martha's POV*

I walked out of the bathrooms to look for Taeyang to make sure Daesung was okay, when I bumped into Jiyong. He seemed to try and avoid eye contact. I got really mad and pulled him into the guest reception hall. He smirked:,, Don't you have Youngbae? Or you want a real man?'' I hissed:,, Shut it, Kwon! I'm here to warn you about Kiko!'' ,,Kiko? Why?'' He frowned. ,, She's bad for you, oppa… And this '' on and off'' relationship won't do you any good either. She's just using you for the fame and money…'' I pleaded. ,, But,'' his face dropped, ,, she loves me for me…'' I sighed:,, She complained that you weren't man enough for her and she said publically, that you have a small '' package''… Sounds like a bitchy backstabber to me…'' He remained silent for a while. ,, Just… Watch your back if you know what's good for you…'' and with that I left him in the hall alone.

* * *

><p><em>Hi! Well, here I am ending another chapter with an cliffhanger... I hope you enjoyed this one... ^^<em>


	6. Chapter 5

~ After the incident, somewhere in the middle of the party~

Taeyang was performing his song ''I need a girl'' on the stage. Everybody was enjoying his performance. I was just longingly sitting by the table and watching the performance. Jiyong was somewhere by the bar having the time of his life. After the performance Taeyang got Martha on the stage. She was so excited that she couldn't even stand. Taeyang introduced her to the audience and then suddenly he turned quiet for a little while. Everyone was confusingly looking at him. But for everyone's surprise a huge smile occupied Taeyang's face and he wrapped one arm around Marta's waist. He broke the silence by declaring that Martha is now officially his lady.  
>Of course everybody cheered. They cheered even more when they kissed. I cheered too. Later when I met Martha, I congratulated her on her dream come true.<p>

~After some time... Time check: 2AM ~

(Alert: Possible BINGUTOP; DAETOP Bromance)

I took a sip from my glass of champagne and looked around. I noticed drunk T.O.P. He was with Jiyong and they both were so drunk that none of them could stand properly. T.O.P was making his way to the dance floor and unfortunately he misstepped and fell forward. Gladly Daesung was near and catched him easily. T.O.P., completely drunk, went too far and almost kissed Daesung. Daesung was faster and avoided the kiss and with a little help from people around they dragged T.O.P. off to somewhere. After few moments Daesung appeared (spawned in…) from nowhere on the dance floor showing off the most hilarious dance moves I've even seen.  
>T.O.P, who could barely stand before, now was better and I spotted him dancing on the table and showing off his ''amazing'' dance skills while singing along to the music in high pitched voice. Jiyong was nowhere to be seen around now. My good mood left me once I thought about him.<p>

Everybody were having the time of their lives and I felt that I don't belong with them, that I don't have to be in this party.  
>Just when I was about to get up from my seat, someone wrapped hisher arms around me and gave me a peck on my cheek. ''I'm sorry for what happened earlier… You didn't need to see that… Can you forgive me?'' Before I could answer to Jiyong's question a person appeared before me. ''So this is the person you were talking about, oppa?'' It was Jiyong's 'girlfriend' Kiko, who didn't look so happy once she noticed Jiyong behind me. Meanwhile I ignored the person before me and noticed Martha quietly watching us. As soon as Jiyong let me go I got up and greeted Kiko like every polite person would do. She was playing that person since she hated me, because I lived with Jiyong. Well, let's say she's jealous. She wasn't surprised that I knew who she actually was and as soon as I could I excused myself and walked up to Martha, who currently was waiting for her drink by the bar.  
>''So? That's Kiko, am I right?'' She asked.<br>''Yep, that's her. I think I need to leave… She's beyond everything…'' I sighed. ''She even started blabbering something about Ji-, I mean, GD being her boyfriend and that they love each other…''  
>''Do you have anything sharp?'' Martha asked from all of a sudden.<br>''No… But there's a knife over there…'' I pointed to the table where the cake was.  
>Martha got the knife and returned to me. ''I have a plan. Could you please introduce me to Kiko? I'd like to meet her.'' Her eyes were shining in excitement. I didn't notice that and smiled innocently. ''Sure… Just please don't do anything bad…''<br>''Don't worry, I won't.'' Martha smiled and waited for me to return with Kiko. I turned around to find the person glued to Jiyong. I felt like my heart was bleeding, that much it hurt. I wasn't jealous or anything it's just that it's hard to see your bae with someone else instead of you. It's not jealousy it's just like he would be cheating on you. I got Kiko away from GD and got her on the dance floor where Martha was. They both greeted each other friendly. But then Martha leaned in to hug her. The knife shined one last time before disappearing into Kiko who afterwards collapsed on the floor. Everyone was shocked. The blood was everywhere. Martha's pure white dress was soon soaked in blood as she was on the floor stabbing already dead Kiko. Daesung got too shocked and got an K.O. from the scene. Everybody stared at the murdered and the murderer.

*Martha's POV*

When I finally stopped stabbing the corpse, I looked around and then down at the bloody, violated mess that once was Kiko. I realized that I had just murdered a person. I looked around at everyone. Ruth, Seungri, Taeyang, even super drunk Jiyong, they all stood there speechless. The blood soaked dress was sticking to my skin as I got up and dropped the knife, making it land into her guts again, running out with a sob. Tears blurred my vision as I ran out into the pouring rain. I ran until I felt strong arms grab me and hold me close. I recognized that rock solid body. It was the person I wanted to run away from the most. Taeyang. He didn't say a word, just… held me. I couldn't handle it anymore and cried my heart out in his chest, but he still stood there, locking me in his strong embrace.

I forced out through the tears. ''Aren't you scared of me? Or break up with me? I'm a murderous monster…''

He shook his head, kissing my lips gently ,, No… You may be a murderer, but you killed a person that the whole planet hated. All she did was complain and act like she owns the damn place.''

I nodded and slumped in his arms, letting him scoop me up and carry me back home. Just before I passed out, I made a prayer that Jiyong would now open his eyes and heart for Ruth.

,, Please…'' I mouthed as my conscience faded.

*Taeyang's POV*

I wasn't sure what I was doing with this girl. Carrying her home after she killed Ji's girlfriend. Yet I still remember what she said to me the first night we spent together…

_,, How could you just give up yourself like that to a man you just met?'' I asked her, while twirling her hair strand between my fingers, hugging her bare form close to mine to keep her warm on this particularly cold night._

_,, People do stupid things when they're in love…'' She simply smiled into the crook of my neck, planting a gentle kiss there. _

_I chuckled ,, You're weird, y'know.'' _

_She smiled ,, I know… So are you…'' _

I smiled at the memory of her and that's when I realized that this has been the reason I've been acting like a lovesick puppy. I was in love with her.

I loved her.

I really did.

I was in love with this fascinating creature in my arms. I set myself a goal to go and buy her a promise ring tomorrow. I had to make sure to set my alarm pretty early to get back in time when she wakes up if not earlier.

*Back to my POV*

Right after Taeyang left everybody excluding Jiyong cheered. Some guys quickly cleaned off the mess and continued partying. Jiyong continued drinking because his ex was killed right in front of him.  
>I left the party place since I wasn't happy either. I wanted to comfort him but then I remembered how he treated me earlier. I went home where we all lived and got the things I needed the most and left off to the airport. I couldn't bear with this anymore. This was too much for me. I wasn't crying. I didn't feel like crying. I found no reason for tears. I entered the airport. I still had a little time before the flight I was supposed to take. But I didn't know I was having a 'stalker'.<p>

*Daesung's POV*

I hoped she didn't notice my car following her. Oh, right, she doesn't know what my car looks like. Her car stopped by the airport entrance and she got out. I parked my car and followed her inside. So she wants to leave, huh? Well, I won't let her. I followed her until she decided to check in. Before she could do that, I neared her, grabbed her hand and pulled her into a tight hug.

*My POV*

Someone pulled me into a tight embrace. I kept my eyes shut for almost entire hug time until a well known voice made the way to my ear. ''Ruth, please don't leave... I know hyung wasn't nice to you and me either but that's how he is when he's drunk...'' I pushed Daesung away. ''Please oppa… Let me take my leave… It will better for everyone…''  
>''It won't be better for anyone! What will Martha do without you? He didn't choose you without a reason back then!''<br>''Maybe he did, you don't know it… Jiyong is full of secrets…''  
>Daesung got enough of me. '' Fine! Leave then! But know one thing – you won't do any good for none of us!'' With that Daesung left. I just stood there and thought about what he said. Maybe I was wrong and he was right. Maybe Jiyong chose me for a reason… Maybe this reason is why he was acting like that today… I have to find that out! And really, what Martha will do without me? She can't go shopping alone! We're like sisters! After that thought, I ran after Daesung and found outside standing by his car. I walked up to him. ''Oppa… I'm sorry…''<br>''It's alright. Now let oppa take you home…'' He smiled and opened the car doors for me. I got in he also. ''Can you drive?'' I asked. ''Yeah, I didn't drink alcohol at all…''  
>''Oh, I didn't notice…'' With that our conversation ended. Once I got home I got into my and Jiyong's room and locked myself in. I fell into the bed and fell asleep right away.<p>

~Next morning~

*Martha's POV*

I woke up in Taeyang's bed again. I stretched out and groaned in slight pain in my joints and eye soreness from crying so much didn't make it a paradise either. I looked around and there was no sign of Taeyang. I assumed he was long gone, cause his spot was cool. I sighed and got out of bed to get dressed. I staggered to my suitcase to pick out some clothes and walked downstairs into the kitchen after I got changed. I ran into Tabi, who looked startled at first, but relaxed.

,, Morning… Want some ice-cream?'' He started, stretching out a small bucket of the cold sweet.

I looked at it and accepted it in the end. We both walked into the living room and started to watch '' The Return of Superman'', '' Running man'' , ''Family outing'' and when we were done with that he changed the channel that stopped on Pororo, Doraemon and Molang marathon, accompanied by other kid shows. So we started watching that for another hour or two. I started to get cold and tired so I asked him for a blanket, but he chuckled and pulled me close to him, letting me rest my head on his shoulder, which was pretty solid to my surprise. I made sure he's okay with this like three times, until I finally nestled into his warm arms, falling asleep soon after.

I had no idea about how long I had slept, but I was woken by muffled and distanced yells. I forced my eyelids open and sat up slowly, looking around. I saw Taeyang standing in front of the TV, looking really pissed.

,, How could you?! I forgave you and took you in and this is how you repay me?! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!'' He spat at me.

I flinched, looking at him with a blurred vision. ,, Wha…What did I do?'' I rasped out, rubbing my eyes. He seemed like he'll explode any second.

,, Don't act like you don't know anything… Being all close with hyung… I thought you loved me, but I guess I was mistaken… Might as well go further and hurt me more by fucking him instead. Sounds perfect to you, doesn't it?!'' He roared at me.

,, Youngbae, calm down, nothing happened between us… And I assure that nothing will happen either… She woke up pretty early for her so she was still tired. We ate some ice-cream, watched some cartoons and she fell asleep, exhausted from yesterday and lack of sleep in general. I couldn't find a blanket for her and she was sleeping so peacefully I didn't dare to move and disturb her sleep, so I had to warm her up with myself. It was either this or let her freeze to death… If anything you should be thanking me… '' Tabi calmly explained, but a hint of sternness could be heard.

He looked at him and then at me in disbelief:,, I still don't believe this bullshit…''

And with that he walked upstairs.

Tabi sighed:,, Just give him some time to calm down and sleep it out… Just hope he doesn't go to the gym thrice as much than he usually does, cause then we're in big trouble…''

*My POV*

I woke up late. I stirred and wanted to roll around like I usually do but something or someone was in my way. I looked to my right side to what was blocking my morning routine cause I when I wake up I always roll to the right side, I don't know why, don't ask. Anyway, well… There was Daesung peacefully sleeping. But I locked the door! How did he got in here? Did he find the spare key? Anyway, I sat up and looked round. I wasn't in my room, I was in Daesung's room! The owner of the room yawned next to me and sat up. ''Good morning!'' He cheerfully said and planted a light kiss on my cheek. ''To you too… How did I end up here?'' I looked at him not complaining about the kiss he gave me. ''Oh, hyung wanted to get into his room but he couldn't and I kinda helped out. He didn't want to see you and I got you here…''  
>''So you kinda saved me from another fight?''<br>''Pretty much yeah… I don't even want to imagine what he could've done to you…'' With that I teared up because of remembering yesterday. I started crying all those tears I could not cry out yesterday. Daesung comforted me with a hug. Then his mind probably came up with a thought of making me laugh. So, he let me go and before I could look at him a pillow landed on my face. I grabbed the pillow and threw it back. We were fighting for a long time until there was one pillow left in the battle and went all the way in tackled Daesung who had the last pillow. After few seconds a loud noise of breaking glass made us to look at the door. Jiyong was standing there, the glass of water was now on the floor in form of millions of pieces of glass. ''O-Oppa… G-Good morning…'' I blurred out and Daesung got off me. I sat up and looked at Jiyong. ''What's going on here? I thought I told you once that she's mine!'' He attacked Daesung right away and a massive fight started right before my eyes and I couldn't do anything about it. ''Guys… That's enough!'' I got enough of the fight that didn't last that long. ''You! Clean yourself up!'' I pointed at Daesung. ''You! To the living room, now!'' I looked at Jiyong, who quietly walked over to the living room. I followed him. On my way I got a cold greet from Taeyang who was walking upstairs in not very good mood. I got some tissues and walked to the living room. I greeted TOP and Martha, and then treated Jiyong's bleeding lip. It needed some ice so we moved on the kitchen while Martha and TOP remained in the living room. I got some ice from the fridge and gave it to Jiyong. He sighed and pressed it against his lip. ''Now explain. Why did you do that?'' I asked.  
>''I have my reasons…And one of them is you.'' He answered and tried to smile but ended up being in pain again. I gave him pain killers as well. ''Well, I hope your hangover will get better in the evening and then we could have a longer talk.'' With that I gave him a kiss on the cheek and went back to Daesung's room where a helping hand was needed because of the pillow fight mess. In the evening we talked it all out. Taeyang forgave Martha. Currently the only one wasn't so happy was Daesung.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Hi!<br>How are you everyone? I hope you enjoyed this one! ^^_


	7. Chapter 6

_~One month later~_

*Martha's POV*

I woke from a reminder on my phone. Today was Seungri's birthday. I got dressed and walked downstairs to the kitchen, where I met Jiyong, who was twirling a small box in his hands, looking focused on it.  
>,, I'm proud of you, oppa...'' I smiled at him, making him fall out of his trance.<br>,, You think she'll say yes?'' He asked a bit worried.  
>I laughed:,, She'll tackle you like an animal after you ask her... She's been whining about you not taking a hint nor making a move for weeks.''<br>,, Really?'' He was quite surprised.  
>I nodded and started preparing myself an omlette. As I started enjoying my breakfast I noticed that the taste was a bit off, but I tried to ignore it and ate it further. It was getting worse by the bite, until I became really nauseous and ran to the bathroom, throwing everything up. My hands were shaking and my body was covered in cold sweat, when there was a knock on the door.<br>,, Martha? Are you okay in there? Should I call Youngbae?'' Jiyong asked.  
>I was scared, so I nodded, throwing up again. Soon enough Taeyang was knocking on the door for permission to enter which was granted by a small cry of fear.<br>He kneeled down with me, putting my hair behind my ears, calming me with a cool glass of water to clean my insides. I ended up chugging down three more until I felt better.  
>He looked at me worriedly:,, Are you okay now? Should I get you another glass?''<br>I shook my head weakly, clinging onto him with a small tremble in my bones.  
>,, I-I'm fine... But... Can you...'' I whispered the next into his ear, so Jiyong wouldn't hear in case he's still there. ,, Buy a test... Y'know... <em>that<em> kind of test...?''  
>He looked down at me with a slight surprise, but nodded, guiding me back to bed, where I laid down and took deep breaths, before I made final status update on my health that I was much better. He kissed my forehead and told me he'll be back in a flash, before hurrying out the door to the closest apothecary in a disguise.<p>

_~Some time later~_

I was half asleep, when the door opened and I heard his soft voice again:,, I got the test like you asked, jagi...''  
>I smiled weakly, sitting up slowly:,, Thank you, you're the best… Now all I have to do is to take it and then wait for the results.''<br>He nodded and helped me to the bathroom that was connected to his room and he patiently waited outside until I was done.  
>We both sat down on the bed and waited for the results.<br>,, We have half an hour… Now what?'' I looked down at my hands.  
>,, I could do this…?'' He purred in my ear, pulling me in his lap, making me nestle in his arms like a newborn, rocking me gently.<br>I smiled and closed my eyes, letting his humming lull me to sleep.  
>I woke up soon enough, as he was gently shaking me,, Jagiya… The half an hour's done… The results are ready…''<br>I opened my eyes and nervously walked to the bathroom. I picked up the plastic stick and looked at it. It had a red ''+'' on it.  
>I gasped and walked out of the room, still holding the test.<br>He hurried by my side,, Well?''  
>I didn't respond, just handed him the test slowly.<br>He took a look at it and then at me,, No way… It can't be…''  
>I nodded, tearing up a little. ,, It's positive; I'm pregnant, Taeyang… And you're gonna be a daddy…''<br>He put down the test and hugged me closely, kissing me like a gazillion times, actually crying from joy. ,, A baby… Our baby… Jagi… Our baby… I-I…I'm going to be a father… Taeyang appa.. Heh, that sounds unusual, but I like the sound of it.''  
>I laughed, kissing him deeply again.<br>,, When are we gonna tell the big news?'' I asked, looking up at him.  
>,, Tonight. At dinner. When everyone's there. The earlier the better… The dinner at YG will be perfect to make it official!''<br>I nodded.  
>I was so happy to be a mother to his baby.<br>No… _Our_ baby…

*My POV*

I woke up late again. That happened every morning since I don't know when. I sat up in the bed and rubbed my eyes. I put on my glasses and looked to the side where Ji was supposed to be. ''Looks like someone got up early...'' I murmured to myself and got out of the bed. I dressed and walked downstairs. While passing Youngbae's and Martha's room I heard happiness overflow going inside.  
>,, Tonight. At dinner. When everyone's there. The earlier the better… The dinner at YG will be perfect to make it official!'' I heard Youngbae's voice which was full with excitement. I reached the top of the staircase and walked down. In the middle I stopped and started thinking about what Youngbae said. Could it really be? Either way they're getting married or they're… having a babeh? I shook my head from that thought and walked to the kitchen. Nobody was there. I got myself some cereal and turned on kitchen TV. I sat down and rummaged through the channels to find something interesting. But my mind was a little TV-time-pooper and I started thinking about what I was thinking about earlier and after a little while my not-so-logical mind made a conclusion. Right in that moment Jiyong walked into the kitchen and all my thoughts drifted away. He didn't notice me until I greeted him. ''Good morning!'' I said and he jumped a little and turned around as he wasn't facing me. He hid something behind his back and smiled a little. ''G-Good morning to you too!'' He walked closer to me still hiding something from and gave me a peck on my cheek. He wanted to leave before I get to know what he's hiding but before he could get out of the kitchen he bumped into sleepy Seungri. '' Morning, Ri!'' Jiyong greeted him a little bit coldly and quickly left the scene. Seungri didn't answer he just sat down the opposite side of the table and rested his head on it. ''Happy birthday!'' I smiled to him.<br>''Yeah… Thanks…'' He sighed and yawned.  
>''Want some coffee?''<br>''No… I have to go to the studio… Papa YG wanted me to record some stuff…''  
>''Oh… Well, I'll make you some for takeaway… So you can drink it on the way there…'' I got up and started making the coffee.<br>''Thanks… That would be nice. While you do that, can you please make me some toast for takeaway too?''  
>''Sure!'' I did everything he asked me to only for today, since it was his b-day. After a little while I gave him a bag with everything in it and he left to the work.<br>I walked upstairs to my room. Jiyong was putting some stuff into my suitcase and most of my clothes were on the floor ready to be thrown away. ''What are you doing?'' I looked at him. He froze and smiled a little after turning to me. ''Well, I looked through your wardrobe and there is nothing good for you to wear… I think we will need to go shopping... And also I have a surprise for you… But you will get later in the evening, alright?'' ''Alright… But one thing – I will buy only the things I like not any top trends…''  
>From all of a sudden door opened and TOP was standing there. ''Did someone say TOP trends?''<br>I face palmed while Jiyong just shut the door. ''Sorry hyung… But currently you're unwanted here…'' He said and TOP sighed. ''Okay…'' TOP walked away.  
>I smiled a little, '' Does he do that often? Because this is the first time I've seen that…''<br>''Nah, he's just friendly BinguTOP…'' Jiyong smiled. ''Now let's see what you're gonna wear to Seungri's b-day party…''

_~In the evening, middle of dinner, YG Entertainment headquarters~_

*Martha's POV*

We sat down by the table, Taeyang sitting on my right, the birthday boy on my right. Taeyang fed me time to time, acting all cute and boyfriend-ish, when Seungri whined ,, Hyung~! It's my birthday today…'' He opened wide and made a looooooooong '' Aah'' sound. I glared at him, shoving a big bite of tteokbokki in his mouth to shut him up. Everyone laughed at him as he grumpily chewed his food. Suddenly Taeyang gently squeezed my hand and gave me a look. Guess it was time to come clean.  
>We both stood up and the attention was completely on us. ,, We'd like to make an announcement…'' He started. ,, We're planning to move to a place of our own, cause we need a place big enough for three pairs of feet to run around freely…'' With that he held me close one of his hands was around my waist, the other one gently placed upon my stomach.<br>All the girls squealed in joy, getting the idea straight away, while the guys were completely shocked about Taeyang's sudden change. I mean from all the interviews and shows I've watched, he had NO idea how to act around girls. He even led Dara to tears one time, cause she was feeling sick and he kept teasing her like a 12 year old… Now… He's really changed. Having a girlfriend, soon to be a father. I was proud of him.  
>I nervously glanced over at Papa YG and he approached us, making me terrified, when he suddenly hugged us both, congratulating on the family growth.<p>

*My POV*

So I was kinda right! Something was going on! I remembered what I heard in the morning and smiled. Jiyong took my hand under the table and whispered to me, ''How about we leave the party now, you still haven't received your surprise…'' I looked at him. He smiled a little and looked at me with puppy eyes but I shook my head and sighed. ''It's not polite to leave in the middle of such announcement…''  
>''Oh, right… Sorry…'' He gave me a guilty look. For a surprise to me he didn't drink one bit of alcohol. That was weird but good in a way or two. Everybody cheered when Papa YG congratulated Martha and Taeyang. Jiyong and I cheered along the others.<p>

_~ A little time later~_

We were all dancing. Martha was talking around with some girls about the kid things and so on. I was dancing around with Jiyong and sometimes switching to Daesung or birthday boy or either Se7en cause others were busy talking, dancing and also performing Seungri's favorite songs. For my surprise he had a good taste in music. I was enjoying my dance with Jiyong until Papa YG came around and wanted to dance with me. We started dancing together and actually I found out some stuff about Seungri and others from him, how well they were working and when the next album comes out and how well they sing and some other stuff. He also told me that would like to see what Youngbae children would look like. I smiled at that, BIGBANG really was a family to him.  
>A little bit later, when I went to rest my legs from so much dancing, Jiyong asked me, ''Can we leave now? I really want to show you the surprise…''<br>''Alright, let's go!'' I smiled and he helped me up. I was excited for that surprise. We drove off to some park and started walking around. In the middle of the park the was a tent with loads of flowers around it. Also, in the middle of tent, there was a bouquet of red roses, my favorite. We walked inside the tent and sat down. ''This is a great surprise, thank you…'' I smiled to him and he smiled as well not saying anything back. A waitress served us some champagne and a little cake that was big enough for us two. He gave me one glass of champagne and we both drunk it. It was fizzy and cold, and something was in my glass. When was halfway done with my glass something hard fell on my tongue. I put the glass down and pulled the obstacle out of my mouth. It was a promise ring. I didn't notice that Jiyong has been wearing his all the time.  
>''A promise ring?'' I looked at him. His eyes were shining and he was so happy.<br>''I promise to never hurt you and always love you no matter what happens to either you or me…'' He smiled and kissed me.  
>''Awh! Oppa! I love you too! '' I squeezed the heck out of him. We stayed in the tent a little longer and only when the sun was rising we went home. Others were a little worried about us, because we didn't tell anyone that we would leave the party earlier that we were supposed to, but either way everything was fine. We all were happy now.<p>

* * *

><p><em>I feel like a typewriter now... 2 chapters in 2 days... That's a lot for me but I did it!<br>I hope you enjoyed this one as well._


End file.
